Dead boy dying
by Mrs Emily Jane Cullen
Summary: What happens when Edward goes missing, Bella and the Cullens must find him, but when they do they find something unbelievable and shocking,Who is behind what ,they find?    not even Carlisle can believe what it is.  EPOV AND BPOV please REVIEW!REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING! Stephanie Meyer owns everything! Do not copy this plot...Even tho I have no rights.**

**A dead boy dying.**

**BOPV- Chapter 1—A missing boy.**

The light streamed through my bedroom, I was surprised, I hadn't seen any kind of sunlight for ages. When my eyes were strong enough to open, I looked around my bedroom.

_He _wasn't there. Again.

"Edward?" I said hopelessly.

Panic and worry overwhelmed me. I reached for my phone on the drawer and dialled his number.

Still no answer.

Edward hadn't returned from his hunting trip, it had been four days too long.  
I dialled Alice's phone.

"Hi Bella" she answered in her sweet angelic voice.

"Is Edward back yet? Alice- it's been four days, we need to start looking for him!" I almost screamed it down the phone.

"No, sorry he hasn't come back yet Bella, I'm so sorry." There was obviously worry in her voice.  
"You haven't seen anything!Alice come on already, why- what is with you!"

She was about to speak. But I slammed down the phone. I regretted it almost immediately.

I fumbled out of bed, pulling on clothes and made my way down stairs; carrying my phone around with me.

Charlie was sitting in his usual place at the kitchen table.

"Hi bells, how did you sleep?"

"I didn't sleep too well, actually" i answered honestly. I filled a glass of water up, my throat was dry.

"Is something going on between you and Edward? He hasn't been over here for four days, that must be a new record."

I turned away from him, lost in thought.

It slipped out of my tongue, without me thinking.

"He's missing" I said quietly to myself –or so I thought – oh no... He was surprised; it took him a while to gather his thoughts.

"Edward...is missing... well... um... why haven't I heard about this before... what is Carlisle doing? I better put a word in at the station, I suggest you ask the Cullen's to start looking for him-"

I cut him off.

"NO DONT DO ANYTHING! Carlisle has already started looking for him... Please don't do anything. In fact Alice believes he might have gone to visit old friends!" It was a lie.

"Um ok" he said, stunned at my peculiar outburst.

"I'm going to my room" I said shakily.  
I paced around my room. I was about to cry. I actually _wanted_ to tell Charlie everything

I reached for my phone. This time calling a different number.

"Hello, Carlisle; I can't wait any longer; we need to start a search party; and something bad has happened I know it... Alice can't see... something has happened!" I repeated.

Long pause.

"Bella, You know... you're right... it has been too long... Esme has been asking me to start looking for him. Please come to our house." He wasn't as calm as usual.

I hung up and ran down the stairs.

"Going to Edwards's house to star- help look for him!" I said quickly to Charlie. I made way outside, jumping in my truck.

I arrived at the house, running literally up to its front door.

Emmett answered. "Come on in, sista."

They were all sitting in the living room.

Carlisle began.

"Edward is missing it's been too long, we must start to look for him now, obviously. Emmett, Rosalie you take the Jeep, Alice, Jasper you go on foot. Esme and I will contact Tanya's coven, see if she has seen him, and will ask her to start tracking."

"Why- hasn't- Alice- seen- him"? I said slowing saying each word.

That stumped Carlisle for a second.

"I believe he may have come into contact with werewolves, but I must say this may not be foul play,

We cannot be sure if he came into contact before he went missing, or simply crossed paths with them".

I thought for a moment.

I _had _called Jacob almost every day, to see if he might have seen or _smelt _Edward but he said he hadn't.

In fact he was doing surprisingly well on the whole situation. He even said he would keep a close look out for him.

"Jacob said him and his pack would look for him, no word yet though" I added.

"Well that settles it , we will all start looking as soon as it goes dark too night, it's too light outside to go looking" Carlisle looked down at the ground as he talked , he was worried about his favourite son.

The whole family wasn't in their usually relaxed moods.

Something was wrong, very wrong and we all sensed it.

I couldn't take it any longer; tears welled up and pored over. I needed Edward... I wanted Edward

And he needed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**BOPV- Chapter 2— Search begins.**

I hopelessly dialled Edwards number again, the twentieth time this day.

Of course he didn't answer.

I sat in his room on his couch, waiting.

I could hear Esme sitting in her room weeping, crying tearless sobs, Carlisle was with her.

Jasper was sitting with Alice down stairs, trying to get her too to see anything.

Emmett and Rosalie were getting the cars ready.

And I was alone.

I couldn't cry any longer, I had done enough of it. It was silly to cry any longer,

Edward needed us not a Tear-fest.

The sun eventually went behind the horizon and it became dark.

I could feel their footsteps, they were about to go.

There was a knock at the door. It was Emmett.

"You ready?"

**EOPV- four days before. **

I smelt the fresh air, a thousand scents surrounded me. It was difficult when I hunted, i could really see myself as a monster. I already missed Bella, but i had only left last night. I was getting thirsty and decided to go hunting by myself.

Suddenly a new scent came into contact. It was delicious. It wasn't human – thank god. Otherwise that person would have been extremely unlucky.

I followed it, to my surprise it was a mere elk.

I stalked it, for a while, bored. And then I lunged, I jumped on its back and broke its neck. Its limp body fell to the forest floor. I sank my teeth into the animal; its blood was sweet, unusual for this type of prey. But then some other flavour came into contact.

It tasted foul, like poison, it was poison. Poison... Poison! Wait!

I was stunned, I fell backwards onto my knees. Coughing and Spluttering.

Could vampires be poisoned? Let alone was there a poison that _could poison_ vampires?

I rolled into a steep ditch. "Bella" I croaked. My vision blurred, I was impaired. I tried to get up. But I couldn't.

And then it happened, a searing pain shot through my body, it was worse than my transformation. A feral sound ripped through my teeth. I convulsed. I was trapped.

I tried to move again, I couldn't feel anything, just pain.

**BOPV- Chapter 2— Search begins.-continued.**

I followed Emmett out the back door. He helped me into the Jeep, surprisingly I was able to stay calm enough to speak, "Where do we start?" as Rosalie climbed into the front.

"We'll start at BogaCheil state park." Said Rosalie."Edwards's favourite eating spot" replied Emmett cheekily. Emmett started the engine, and the jeep roared to life.

We made our way down the highway. No one spoke.

The road became a dirt track eventually and then it stopped at a dead end.

"Did Edward take his car?" I , Edwards the fastest he'll run anywhere he can".

Great so there was no evidence to where he had been.

I got out of the car, it was a jump down, I fell; falling onto the gravel path.

"Ouch" my hands were cut open. A little bit of blood appeared.

"Dam it" I repeated. Emmett's and Rose's heads snapped, _she _was over to me in less than a second.

"Are you okay? I'll get some bandages" She wasn't joking.

Rosalie bandaged my hands up, then helped me too my feet.

"Thanks" is all I could manage.  
I hadn't noticed Emmett had left till he appeared from behind a large tree.

"There is a small scent of a vamp, about 18 kilometres away, but it could be just a nomad"

I looked up at him with hope.

"We'll have to hike the rest of the way" he added.

"Bella can't walk 18 kilometres" Rose stated. "No, I can! It's Edward we are talking about!" I said defiantly.

Rose and Em looked at each other, "Okay, but. I'll will have to carry you if you get tired" Emmett said already walking into the forest.

They both walked together through the forest, probably tracking.

I followed behind, stumbling over rocks; i had to feel for them, it must be aggravating moving at such a slow speed when they wanted to find their brother.

Rose's phone rang. "Yes, okay. Bye" was all she said.

"What?" I stammered.

She sighed. And kept walking. "Alice hasn't seen anything yet, and Carlisle and Esme haven't had any leads."

"Oh" I huffed.

We kept walking, the sunshine disappeared, and Emmett's and Rose's skin stopped sparkling. Then it started raining, not much, but enough for my clothes to cling to my body.

"Its 1:00 in the morning Bella, we have been walking for 4 hours, are you sure you're not tired?" Rosalie asked.

Yes" I admitted. Emmett scooped me up into his icy arms, "You can pass out now if you want" he chuckled.

**EOPV-continuing **

It had been four days since I had drank that elk, I sobbed at myself, the pain was too much, I screamed but nothing came out. I was desperately thirsty too.

I was _weaker _than a human.

"Bella" I mumbled to myself. I really hoped my family had realised I had left...

I realised I couldn't here anyone's thoughts, and my sense of smell was weak too.

Although, I could still see and the partly- drained elk 20 feet away. It was driving me insane even though I knew its blood was riddled with a poison.

My skin was still sparkling, if a hiker or ranger came past, I was doomed. And if they tried to help me, they might be too, if I had the strength or if I could _even_ lift my head...

Whatever the poison was, it certainly wasn't something you found in your average High school Chemistry cabinet.

Hours passed, the burning rage continued. It started to rain, filling the ditch with water.

It wasn't a problem for me to drown, for I didn't need to breathe. But if it filled up enough.

It would hide me and, they... my family would never find me.


	3. Chapter 3

**BOPV- Chapter 3— the Dead boy in the ditch.**

When I woke we weren't moving, I was sitting on the ground.

Emmett and Rose were close, looking through the trees.

"You're awake" Rose stated.

"How long?" I asked.  
"Not long, 3 hours actually, you were crying too" Emmett added.

I got up brushing the dirt from my pants.

"Let's go" I enthused.

We started walking straight away. Rose's phone rang again, this time it was Jasper.

I asked as soon as she finished.

She smiled a little bit, "We are on the right track, and Alice has seen he is in the forest, that Nomad is probably Edward"

Fear overwhelmed me, "Wait, Edwards in the forest, what could have happened for him to be stuck in a bloody forest?"

"I have absolutely no idea" Rose shrugged.

Suddenly she shrieked.  
"Oh! No...Humans and they're crossing his scent!"

"So?"

"If he's in trouble...and he probably is... then the humans will see he's different."

"NO!" I started to run then.

Emmett and Rose took the lead. We had to find him.

A raging river came into our path, Emmett swam over with ease.

"You can't swim it Bella, it's too strong, and you will get swept away"

"Rose and I will swim over and continue for another 3 kilometres we will be back in 5 minutes." Emmett told me. They disappeared.

I slumped against a rock; i couldn't do anything to help him.

I was tired and I fell asleep again, when I woke I could hear footsteps, i had only been out for a couple of minutes.

"Esme is coming to pick you up, the scent is further away than we thought, and we are going out to

Mount Baek , it's too rugged for you." Rose said her voice hushed and calm.

"He's still in the forest right?" I asked

"Yes" she sighed.

"The humans?" I asked.

"We led them East, away from the scent." She spoke in a calm and masked manner.

Esme and Carlisle travelled with me into the forest, Carlisle had to carry me, and it was extremely rocky.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were already waiting.

Esme and Carlisle were running at an inhuman speed, green flashed around me.

We continued searching for him, I couldn't do much. Stupid human limitations.

"I think it is best we turn in for the night. It will be sunny tomorrow; we will not be able to look for Edward." Carlisle said gravely.

The Cullen's and I sat down on the ground waiting around.

I fell asleep quickly, my ankles hurt and my grazed hands were still open wounds.

When I woke it was sunny, the Cullen's were sitting under a tree talking.

Their skin was sparkling, i marvelled at it for a while, when I could speak, I stammered.

"Can-I –go for a walk..?"

Carlisle looked at Esme, he nodded.

I walked away, they kept their eyes on me, and I could feel it.

I stopped for a minute in a clearing... I could hear the birds chirping and the slight wind ripping through the trees branches.

This was Edward, I had to find him, he was mine, and I was his.

I could find him.

I closed my eyes, still the ordinary forest sounds. I sighed. I walked following a row of ferns.

Suddenly I saw an animal- a dead animal, it was an Elk. Its neck had been had snapped and there was a wound, from a Vampire.

I ran, and then I saw it,

A steep and shallow ditch in the ground.

And an unmoving Edward in it.

I screamed loudly, as loud as I could scream.

They were all at my side quickly, staring at him in the ditch,

I was the first one to slide into the ditch, the bandages unravelled,

"Edward! Edward!" I shook him, his eyes fluttered open and he mouthed my name.

And then he let out a muted, but crying scream.

He mouthed my name again, his eyes were black, but there was something much more shocking,

Burn scars covered his pale stone limp body.

Carlisle slid down beside me, "Son?" he asked. Edward didn't respond. His eyes were shut. Carlisle tried to speak to him again "What happened?" he asked in a slow voice. No answer.

I fell back on my feet.

"Let's get him out of here" said Emmett, his voice was shocked and worried, which was a first for him.

**EOPV**

I was struggling to keep my eyes open now. Yes I was doomed.

I still couldn't move and the ditch was filled with muddy water. I could see someone, it was a girl, I smiled slightly, and it stung. It was my Bella.

I wanted to scream out to her, but my lips barely moved.

She was coming this way again, but my eyes shut at that moment.

It was quite a shock when her warm body hit me, for I couldn't see or smell her.

She was stronger than me, and it hurt when she pulled me up.

"Edward! Edward!" she screamed.

My eyes fluttered open. I tried so hard to speak her name but nothing came out.

My family appeared at her side now. All of them.

Carlisle slipped down into the ditch, "Son?"

He asked, I wanted to speak to him but I couldn't I was exaughsted.

"Let's get him out of here" one of my brothers said.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper put their hands underneath my body, picking me up very slowly.

They were careful, like they would be with an injured human.

It hurt so much, it was almost unbearable, I groaned.

"His condition is worsening, Let's get him home, Alice and Rose make sure you bring that Elk with us, it could help us see what has gone wrong here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Peace and an Angel.**

**EPOV**

They carried me out from the ditch placing me on the ground Carlisle ripped my muddy shirt from my body. I Saw it then, Burn like scars, were scattered all over my body.

"What? Oh no..." I mumbled to myself at my shocking appearance.

Carlisle fretted "There's no point asking him what's wrong, yet, Emmett go get the job the Jeep around"

This time, Carlisle and Jasper lifted me up, carrying me,

Suddenly another searing pain rocketed through my body.

Then everything went Black.

How could I be? How could I be sleeping? Or was I dead? If this was death then... It was peaceful; Carlisle was right there was a place for our kind...

I drifted, and then I saw her; an angel, a Brown headed beauty with Chocolate eyes and ivory skin.

Black surrounded her and her wide eyes stared at me, gold and honey...

Someone was calling my name "Edward!" A tearful voice spoke.

I wanted to reply to it, to tell it everything was okay.

"Is he okay? He's not d-ea-d?" the voice spoke again.

"No no, I have foreseen, he lives." Said another voice.

"But that can change?" the voice spoke again, she was asking a question, which wasn't meant to be answered.

A male voice spoke now; "Yes" it was very grave.

So I wasn't dead...

I tried to open my eyes, they did, but my vision was very blurry.

I remembered my life. And with it came pain.

"Bella?" I croaked.

"Yes, I'm here!" she sighed rubbing my hand.

**BPOV**

Carlisle worked over Edward, as we drove back to forks,

He worked over Edward like he was his patient. Calm, precise. He wanted to know the reason was son was in such as bad way, as did I.

But Edward was sleeping, for the first time in 89 years. He looked Peaceful, so peaceful, like a sleeping Angel.

I turned away, every so often, It was hard to see him, unmoving ...sleeping...unconscious

They carried him into their room living room, I realized then; I hadn't said anything for the entire time and I was being quite peculiar about the situation. I had to speak.

I said the worse thing imaginable

"Is he de-ad?" I stammered, screaming to myself at the thought.

If his life was over then mine was too.

How could have this happened? There wasn't much that could harm a vampire for god's sake! Except ripping it apart and burning the pieces...Or so I was told.

**OKAY I hope you like my story... IT has NOT finished! I am just waiting to see if people like it before I add more chapters... PLZ REVIEW**

**There will be approximately 20 chapters (and there will be a JPOV) as well**

**Thx**

**Review xxx**

**I probably add more chapters in 3 day as of 11/6/11**

**But um review ...**


End file.
